


i love how you...

by markhyuckstea



Series: 24 days of christmas 2k18 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hugs, I Love You, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, True Love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckstea/pseuds/markhyuckstea
Summary: jungwoo loves kun for a plethora of reasons. kun's not used to being complimented.





	i love how you...

jungwoo loved cuddling kun. he was always very calm and quiet, just like jungwoo, so they matched very well. of course the boy loved cuddling with yukhei and doyoung and each of their cuddling... _techniques_ were unique but kun was jungwoo's favourite. and he was ready to bet everything that kun was everyone's favourite.

"hey, kun..." jungwoo quietly said. "i love you. and i love cuddling with you. so comfortable," he murmured and kissed kun's forehead.

"i love you too," kun smiled. his smile was adorable. he had to know that.

"i love your smile. it radiates such calmness and happiness, and you look so cute and joyful. please tell me what i can do to make you smile more, it's the most captivating thing i've ever seen. you've showed me magic through merely your smile, you light up the whole world, sweetheart," jungwoo said to kun who listened to every single word.

"jungwoo, please, you know that i don't know how to react to that," kun hid his face in jungwoo's chest. "i love you so much," he murmured, looking up at jungwoo.

"i love how you blush when you get flustered," the boy continued. "it's like you've been kissed by a rose and the pink just flushes your adorable cheeks," jungwoo caressed his boyfriend's cheek that was already way hotter than it normally would be. "it's so endearing and lovable," jungwoo cooed.

"baby, please," kun whined and giggled cutely.

"don't even get me started on your laugh," jungwoo smiled widely. "it's angelic. the most beautiful sound i've ever heard in my life. so wonderful, so otherworldly. because truly, something so beautiful can't be of this world. ethereal, heavenly, i'd say. you're an actual angel, you know that?" he could go on for ages. kun deserved all of the compliments and jungwoo was definitely there to tell them to him,

kun hid his face again in his hands, letting go of jungwoo.

"angel, please, don't hide yourself. i want to see your pretty eyes. the color of melted chocolate... so stunning. they're the color of the earth, and that's so beautiful. _you_ are so beautiful. everything about you is so, so beautiful. so please, let me see you, angel," jungwoo said, lightly touching kun's hand but he wouldn't budge, so he just kept it there.

"i can't..." kun stammered and soon after jungwoo felt the older shaking slightly and let out a small sob.

"angel, no, please, don't cry," jungwoo panicked, "i'm sorry, please don't cry, don't be sad, i love you."

"no, i'm not sad. i'm happy, i'm just really, really happy," he cried. "i love you so much, baby, and i'm so lucky to have you," kun still didn't show his face, hiding his crying in his hands. "don't apologize, you're so lovely, i so don't deserve you."

"don't say that. you deserve so much.. so much better... come here," jungwoo got kun in his lap and took the older's hands off his face to reveal his brightly pink cheeks and teary eyes. "listen to me," jungwoo cupped kun's face. "you deserve so, so much, angel. you are so caring and lovely. your personality made me fall so deeply in love with you. you are such a blessing to me and i cannot thank the deities enough that they thought i was worthy of you. i am so happy to be with you and i could not ask for more," jungwoo explained. "i know that some say there are no perfect people but you... you are perfect. you are literally perfect. you... just are. there aren't enough words in any language to describe you well enough.

you are and always will be my favorite person and i cannot imagine myself loving someone as much as i love you. the moment you enter the room i'm in, my day instantly gets so much better. just hearing you talk, it doesn't even have to be directed at me, makes me so happy. knowing that you are there. just you _being_.

you know when i first understood i would fall for you? the day we met. i just knew it the moment i saw you that i'd be in trouble. you were just so charming and considerate of everyone else. i could immediately see that you were kind and caring. and my prediction came true. it didn't take a long time for me to understand that you've really got me under your spell. and even though i always at first regret liking someone, it never happened with you. i accepted it and that was it. i guess it really would have been a miracle if i didn't fall totally in love with you," jungwoo fell silent after his long monologue, looking deeply into his boyfriend's eyes.

"i love you," kun said after a bit of silence, taking it all in. "i love you so much. can i please kiss you?"

"always," jungwoo quickly answered and leaned in.

another thing about kun - the kisses with him were unforgettable. no, of course they weren't fireworks and sparks and all of that, but they never grew old. jungwoo could spend all his life kissing kun - and that's not even an exaggeration - and still not get sick of it. kun had perfectly shaped lips that made it even better. and it really felt as if in each kiss you could feel just.. kun. when they were talking or touching somehow, there could always be a small chance of it not being kun but when they were kissing, it was just so kun. his kisses were unique that they could not even be properly described.

kun somehow managed to be the most perfect and the most unique person by just being himself and that was what made him so special and captivating. and jungwoo loved every bit of kun.

"i love you," jungwoo said, after ending the kiss.

"i love you too, so much," kun answered, resting his head on jungwoo's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> message me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/markhyuckstea) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/markhyuckstea) and tell me what ships you want to see!! hope you enjoyed uwu


End file.
